


Fireworks

by hannahindie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fireworks, Fluff, Reader Insert, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, han writes the thing, sam x reader - Freeform, spn fanfic, supernatural fanfiction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 04:58:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16968117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannahindie/pseuds/hannahindie
Summary: Sam and the reader take some time out to celebrate the fourth of July, and learn that there may be more to the fireworks than meets the eye.





	Fireworks

_Blue. Green. Red. Purple. Gold._

The colors flashed across the sky in bright bursts, trailing off into the darkness as the thundering echoes from the multicolored explosions rolled through the hills. Each deep boom made the ground under Y/N vibrate, and she closed her eyes as it reverberated through her. She dug her fingers into the soft dirt under her, and laid back into the cool blades of long grass. 

“You’re going to miss them.” 

She opened her eyes to see Sam looking down at her and she smiled. “You should try it. They’re nice to look at, but you should _feel_ them. It’ll change your life.” 

He sat down next to her, his arms draped loosely over his knees as he looked up, “But then you miss out on the artistry that went into them.”

Y/N pushed herself up on her elbows and raised an eyebrow, “Artistry?” 

He nodded, “Have you ever _really_ looked at them? Like sure, they’re brightly colored and it’s hard to really tell…they don’t last quite long enough. But if you’re patient and really know what to look for…the work that went into them is amazing. They aren’t just starbursts all the time. And even then, the color patterns aren’t random, they’re painstakingly put together. Not to mention the chemical combinations they have to know to get them just right without blowing everything up. It’s actually quite impressive.” 

Another boom interrupted him and he fell silent, his head tilted back as he stared up at the sky. Y/N couldn’t help but stare at the way his hair curled around his ear, and at the nape of his neck, the little mole on his chin. A few silver hairs were scattered in the chestnut, but despite that, he looked almost as young as the day they had met. 

“You’re a dork.” 

He chuckled softly, “Yea, so I’ve heard.” 

The fireworks began going off faster and closer together, and Y/N grabbed Sam’s arm, pulling him closer as she laid back on the ground. 

“It’s the finale! Lay down, and see what I’m talking about.” 

“Fine, but you have to keep your eyes open and see what _I’m_ talking about.” 

He settled in next to her and they both fell silent as they watched the show. His hand found hers in the grass, his fingers curling into the spaces between hers, and she rolled her head so that she could see him. His eyes were shut, his lips curled into a contented smile as he focused on how the explosions felt. She looked back to the sky, and did as Sam had asked. Each firework was more than just red or blue or green. Each one was scattered with gold and silver flecks, showers of purple mixed with pink and green, blue stars, and multicolored hearts. Sam was right; if you didn’t take the time to pay attention, you’d never even realize what was hidden in all of the main designs. 

The last of the fireworks faded into the smoke and darkness, and Sam rolled over onto his side so he could look at Y/N. “You were right. That was pretty amazing.” 

She rolled over to face him, “Yea…you were right, too. I would have never even thought about how they were made. They’re even more beautiful now.” 

“I can think of something more beautiful.” 

“Oh yea?” She shifted closer to him and Sam smoothed the hair from her face. 

“Yea.” He leaned in slowly and kissed her, his hand moving to the back of her neck. She returned the kiss, and as she did, a couple of stray fireworks went off. She started to laugh and Sam put his forehead to hers, “That was good timing.” 

“Yea…it was.”  Sam stood up and held his hand out, and Y/N allowed him to pull her off the ground. He kissed her again, and she wrapped her arms around his neck. When he pulled away, she smiled, her eyes sparking. “What are you thinking?”

“That I wish every day was the Fourth of July.”


End file.
